


Chains

by slightlyanxiousmonster



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Noctis in chains basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 14:37:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10192142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightlyanxiousmonster/pseuds/slightlyanxiousmonster
Summary: Noct never escaped Insomnia, and now Ardyn keeps him chained to the throne. Noctis spends the whole time fighting back, because he's a stubborn little cuss and that's how we love him. For the kinkmeme.





	1. Chapter 1

Noctis Lucis Caelum fell to the floor of his father's bedroom, and coughed blood onto the soft green carpet. 

"Oh, fuck no," he said, when he recognized the familiar curtains, the portraits, the antique furniture placed just where it had always been. He hunched onto his knees and struggled to his feet.

It took some time.

He was hindered in part by a thick iron collar around his neck, which dug into his shoulders when he moved and crawled with thin red runes. His hands were bound in similarly-engraved cuffs, and they dragged at his arms as he stood. That alone would be enough to slow him down, but both the cuffs and the collar were attached to a thick chain, which weighed at least twenty pounds altogether and trailed after him, ending in a hook. There was another clasp close to Noct's ankle, and a third near his waist. _They_ had seen plenty of use in the past few days since the fall of Insomnia, and Noct's right ankle was a burning, angry mess of welts and bruises. The bruises around his waist were softer, already yellowing, and the reality of his nakedness was offset by an overwhelming rage.

The chain shifted between his legs, and Noctis turned.

"I thought you might enjoy the luxury of it all," said Ardyn Izunia, the engineer of Lucis' downfall. He was smiling down at Noct like an old friend, dressed impeccably down to his brightly polished boots. Noct clenched his fingers around the chain, wrapped a length of it around his cuffs, and pulled at it. The end of the chain whipped out of Ardyn's grasp, slicing a shallow cut down his palm, and Noct smiled. His restraints might have cut off all of his magic, but he'd learned over the years that _anything_ could be a weapon.

But then Ardyn was _there,_ right before him, almost as though he'd _warped_ the distance, and Noct remembered suddenly that he hadn't eaten or slept in two days, and he was _naked_ in the presence of a man who had taken out half the Kingsglaive without breaking a sweat.

"Perhaps it would be prudent to apologize," Ardyn suggested, wrapping the chain in his large hands. 

Noct thought about it.

"No," he said. "No, I don't see that happening."

"Very well," Ardyn said. "If that's how you like it."

Noct dropped to a dead weight as Ardyn made to drag him to the bed, but it was no use. The man lifted him easily, ignoring the well-placed kick to the jaw, and wrenched Noct's arms over his head. He tied a link of the chain to a hook above the headboard, giving Noct just enough slack to breathe. 

"That's _new,_ " Noct said, kicking out at Ardyn as the man climbed over him. "You sick shit, you don't _deserve_ to breathe the same _air_ that my dad--"

There was a silence, and Ardyn smiled.

"Ah," he said. "There it is."

Noct forced the grief down. No. He couldn't give in to it, not now, not when he knew what was coming. Ardyn had already unbuttoned the top of his trousers, and Noct refused to look, fixing his gaze on Ardyn's with all the furious hatred he could call to the surface. 

Gods, if only he could use his _magic._

"How quaint," Ardyn said, and slung Noctis' right leg over his shoulder. Noct hissed through his teeth, and his foot hooked clumsily around Ardyn's neck. His left knee drew up to press against the chancellor's throat from the other side, but Ardyn simply pushed his knee down, ignoring the pressure on the nape of his neck. When Ardyn's hand connected with the side of Noct's face, the force of it made the chain at his collar rattle.

"I try to be considerate," Ardyn said, holding Noct in place with an iron grip. "Truly, I do. You are such a _fetching_ young man, when you aren't behaving like a savage _animal._ " His eyes darkened, and Noct could see a shadow behind the rough skin of his cheeks. "But if that's how you wish to behave, that's how I'll take you."

"What a fucking gentleman," Noct snapped, and jerked back just as Ardyn tried to thrust in. The head of Ardyn's cock slid just above his entrance, and Noct grinned up at the older man for all of a breath before he was struck again. Still reeling, Noct didn't have time to brace himself before Ardyn was pushing into him. The dry stretch of Ardyn's cock against him sent an electric pulse of pure pain up his spine, and all Noct could think of was the overpowering need to _end_ this. He grabbed at the chain above his cuffed wrists and tried to pull himself closer to the headboard, slowly dragging off the other man's prick. Ardyn raised an eyebrow and rocked into him, _hard, _drawing a shout from Noct's lips.__

__"There we go," Ardyn said. " _That_ suits you."_ _

__The chain at Noct's collar and wrists swung against the headboard as Ardyn set the pace, bringing to mind the boom of armored boots on the floor of the throne room, the crack of Clarus Amicitia's body as he was pinned to the wall. Noctis let the chains mask the slap of flesh and the rumble of Ardyn's laughter, and his fingers tightened on the links. The cries Ardyn pulled from him turned to curses, promises of retribution, and the chancellor smiled and pressed his lips to Noct's, swallowing them down. Noct's teeth dragged at the man's upper lip, and the taste of blood on his tongue was almost a victory._ _

__Ardyn left him sore and filthy and exhausted, but Noctis still managed to roll away when the chain was unhooked from the wall. The man above him tsked and pulled him back by the shoulder, and when Noct's legs proved too weak to hold his weight on the floor, Ardyn _laughed.__ _

__The chain was fastened to the floor at the foot of the bed, and Ardyn shortened the lead so tightly that Noct had to lie on his side. The rest of the chain snaked on the floor before him, cold and hard and heavy with promise._ _

__

__Ardyn told him that if he _behaved,_ Noctis would be allowed to bathe. Noct went nearly four days before Ardyn's resolve broke, and when he was shoved into his father's spacious shower in a raucous clatter of metal on tile, he laughed in Ardyn's face. _ _

__When he blinked away the darkness that had rushed in after the blow, Noct's lip was bleeding, and Ardyn had unlocked his wrist cuffs to scrub him down. He tried to summon fire, but was met with the same frustrating _emptiness_ as always._ _

__"No luck, I'm afraid," Ardyn said, pressing a thumb down on the greying welts on his wrists. Noct hissed and tried to yank back, but the other man had a grip of steel. "The collar nullifies your magic just as well."_ _

__"Then why both?" Noct asked. Ardyn looked at him in frank astonishment._ _

__"It's quite simple, dear Noctis," he said. "Chains become you. Do hold still; Your wounds are infected." Noct glanced down to the supplies Ardyn had gathered from the cabinets, and tried to wrench away again._ _

__"Unless you _want_ to die of sepsis?" Ardyn asked, all innocence. _ _

__Noct ground his teeth at the burn of the treatment--There must have been a restorative potion mixed in somewhere, because the ugly tint of infection was already receding. Ardyn bound his wrists with the efficiency of a doctor, clasped the cuffs around them once more, and unlocked the collar around his neck._ _

__"Now," the chancellor said. "Let's see if we can fix that _hair_ of yours."_ _

__

__The following week, Ardyn started chaining Noctis to the throne. Noctis would be tethered to the foot of the throne in the morning, where he'd inch as far from Ardyn as he could without being strangled by the collar. At first, Ardyn entertained the idea of having his needs met then and there, but a well-timed _bite_ and a kick that sent Noct nearly stumbling off the edge of the dais cured that curiosity. Ardyn settled for bending Noct over the seat of the throne, instead, and would hold his head back by the hair and force him to look up at the Lucis Caelum insignia carved on the back._ _

__"What your ancestors would say to see you now," Ardyn said. He pumped at Noct's own erection, kept up through the chancellor's perseverance more than any desire on Noctis' part, and thrust into the younger man so hard that the prince's thighs bruised against the seat of the throne._ _

__Noct felt his limbs go tight, and Ardyn pulled him up by the hair, making him spend himself onto his stomach. Ardyn kept working his cock through it, milking him dry, and didn't stop even when Noct began to squirm and stiffen with over-wired nerves. Groaning in frustration, the younger man knocked his head back into Ardyn's nose and was rewarded with a growl of pain. Ardyn grabbed at Noctis' hips instead, and when he came, he threw the prince to the ground at his feet._ _

__Noct rolled to his back, laughing softly, the chain twisting round his middle._ _

__"You're nothing," he said, and Ardyn froze. "Whatever my ancestors see in me... I was _raised_ to be a king. All you can do is _fuck_ them."_ _

__Ardyn was upon him in seconds, yanking him up by the collar, eyes gone dark. Hanging in his grip, breath stunted and shuddering with the constriction of the collar holding him up, Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum laughed, and laughed, and laughed._ _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy ending?

Nyx Ulric raised the hood of his jacket and shoved his hands in the front pockets, putting on a bored, vague expression as he and the rest of the tour group he was with sauntered into the ruined throne room of the Insomnian Citadel. As it was the first anniversary of the fall of Insomnia, Lucis' new King had decided to remind the citizens of their duty to their new ruler; and the Empire he belonged to. So groups of citizens were invited in to the palace by the hundreds, paraded in front of Ardyn Izunia, former Chancellor of Niflheim, and treated to a delightful speech that the man clearly didn't tire of giving.

They were also treated to a reminder of what they had to lose.

Nyx tried not to let too much emotion show as he looked up at the young man chained before the throne. Noctis Lucis Caelum was a mess, despite the black clothes that looked relatively new on his slender frame. He was thinner than Nyx remembered, and there was a blooming bruise on his left cheek, a scar that ran just to the right of his eye. His hair was longer, and brushed just above his shoulders as he turned to glare at the man on the throne.

When he moved, the chain that held the prince in place made a low, grating sound. 

The chain was hooked to a short iron rod in the floor, and Nyx could see that several lengths hung over the steps: The chain had been shortened recently. One link stopped at thick, iron cuffs around his wrists that were inscribed with red runes, and from there the chain was tied to a collar around his neck. The collar looked heavy, but if it hurt, Noct didn't show it. 

The chain and restraints were made to force Noct to sit close to the foot of the throne. The further away he sat, the tighter the chain would become, pulling Noct forward until he would need to be hunched over his hands just to breathe. At the moment, Noct was sitting as far back as comfort would allow, just to the right of Ardyn's legs. Whenever Ardyn tried to tap his fingers or rest his hand on the arm of the throne, Noct jerked his head back just a fraction, making Ardyn's hand twitch back. He shifted when Ardyn's voice rose, making the chains clack against the floor, drowning out the chancellor-turned-dictator at every other word. 

Nyx withheld a small, secretive smile. After all this time, the prince was still fighting. Good. 

Then Ardyn, clearly frustrated with Noct's continued attempts to ruin his speech, dragged Noct by the roots of his hair, holding him beyond the point where the chain began to pull. Nyx could see the prince struggling not to bend with the force of it, saw him gasp for breath as the collar constricted his throat, and the whole time, Ardyn continued his speech as though nothing had changed. A few of the people in the crowd cried out, but were quickly hushed into silence. 

Finally, Ardyn let go, and Noct fell forward, his gasps loud in the echoing throne room. Nyx bit the inside of his cheek so hard that it bled. 

_Come on,_ he thought, willing the prince to rise. _Get up._

Noct struggled to his hands and knees, and spat on Ardyn's boot. 

Ardyn took that moment to pause, and his silky voice could be heard as clearly as if he spoke in Nyx's ear.

"Careful, dear prince," he said, "or I may make good on my promise and push you over the dais myself. Perhaps, while you hang there, you can call upon the blessed Astrals for aid. They're _bound_ to listen to you one day."

Whatever Noctis said in response was lost in the distance between him and the crowd. Ardyn laughed, and rose from the throne. 

"I believe this audience is finished," he said to the MTs at the door. "See these good people out. And..." he smiled. "Leave the prince here tonight. His _ancestors_ can keep him company." He stepped around Noctis, who was rolling back onto his knees, and danced to the side as the prince aimed a kick to the back of his shin. 

Nyx risked a glance back at the prince as he and the others were ushered out of the throne room. Noctis was sitting before the throne, his knees drawn up to help with the weight of his cuffs, head tilted back. He didn't look at the crowd, but his mouth was drawn in a hard line, and Nyx wondered how much of his energy was being used to portray the illusion of strength before the people who would have one day been his subjects.

Nyx smiled grimly as he left the Citadel. Ardyn had given him and the few surviving Glaives more than enough. They knew what parts of the Citadel were guarded, and they knew where the prince would be tonight. Who needed a blessing from an Astral when the enemy handed you victory himself?

 

*

 

"Fucking hell." Prince Noctis' voice was harsh, ragged with exhaustion. He blinked up at Nyx, still groggy with sleep, as the soldier unhooked the chain from the floor. At Noct's side, Libertus worked on his cuffs with a third pair of lockpicks, and winced as the magic in the iron made them glow red-hot. 

"Almost there, your highness," he whispered. There was a click, and the cuffs fell. Noct hurried to catch them before they hit the floor, and hissed at the feel of cool air on his wrists. Libertus looked at the red, infected welts and sores where the cuffs had dragged at the prince's skin, and started working on the collar, which gave much more quickly under his touch now that he knew what to look for. The prince's neck was just as bad as his wrists, if not worse. He, Nyx, and Libertus set the remains of his restraints down at the foot of the throne with a minimum of clatter, and Nyx wrapped an arm around his shoulder as he stood beside the throne. 

"Your shield is waiting outside, your highness," Nyx said.

"Right," Noct rasped. He turned to look at the throne, and Nyx saw flames start to come to life along the prince's fingertips, the familiar hum of magic against his skin. 

"I'll be back," he said, and turned a smile to Nyx that was all spite. "But first, let's give Ardyn something to remember me by."


End file.
